


Monastery Merrymaking

by Remote45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remote45/pseuds/Remote45
Summary: Annette's feelings for her father were wrong. She knew that it could never be anything more than what it was already. However, a deal with a merchant can help change all that...So long as she doesn't mess it up.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Gilbert Pronislav
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Considering the last pair I wrote about was MotherxSon, why not go for another incest pairing but make it FatherxDaughter?**

**Before I start, I know very little about these two and their story, with only a general idea of what goes on between them, So it is very likely I will get story beats and details wrong. On that note…**

**Monastery Merrymaking**

Garreg Mach Monastery seemed to glow in the setting sun. The beautiful vista was accentuated by the mountainous landscape the Fortress was built upon, allowing anyone to see the far reaches of Fódlan. The grainy texture of the Monastery walls seemed to fade as the last bits of sun departed over the horizon. Within the Castle's walls were a wide array of people, from soldiers who protected the land to the students of all shapes and sizes. One of those students was perusing the Dining hall, a petite girl who wore the classic black and beige Monastery uniform. Her looped pigtails complimented her orange hair nicely, as did the bangs covering her forehead. 

She paced the room, muttering under her breath. Most of the words that escaped her lips were inaudible, barring mentions of her father. Her thoughts bounced all over the place, her intentions becoming more wishy-washy the more she thought.

_'This isn't a good idea, Annette!'_ She brooded. _'How can you trust if the market salesman was telling the truth?'_ She took a deep breath. _'Then again, how do i know if they _weren't_ telling the truth?'_ Her mind flipped, playing devil's advocate with each negative that arose in her mind. _'How do I even add it to Father's drink? He would see it for sure! Maybe I can convince the kitchen staff to let me hand out drinks tonight… But how would i even-'_

As she paced, she failed to notice the chair that recently been vacated, her foot tripping against it and threatening her to take a tumble. "Wah!" She cried out, expecting to meet face to face with the Monastery wood that lined the Dining room. A sudden, bulky arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards and allowing her to regain balance. Once she got her footing, Annette spun around, her gray eyes narrowing in on the man who saved her. To her surprise, it was her father.

His frame towered over the girl by a good amount, with his hefty build contrasting his daughter's. With his orange hair combed over his ears and tied in a ponytail, telling that the man was old would be difficult if it weren't for his rugged and deadpan expression. Annette found herself floundering for words as her face burned crimson, with the only coherent one coming out being 'Father'.

"Annette…" he began, his soft yet firm tone making the girl quiet. "...I advise you to pay more attention to your surroundings. Had I not been passing through, it's likely you would have had to pay the nurse a visit." 

Annette nodded. "U-Understood, Fathe- er, Gilbert!" She proclaimed, louder than she wanted to. Gilbert stared at her for a moment, noting her legs seeming a bit shaky. He dismissed it as he departed from the dining room. Annette kept her gaze in his direction until he left. The moment he was out of sight, the girl gave out a sigh._ 'Darn nerves, I'm sure he found out!'_ She took the seat that tripped her prior, sitting down and bouncing her heel up and down. She let her jaw rest on her knuckles, her cheerful demeanor now souring. _'Ugh, why am I so bad at this? You really made yourself look like a joke, Annette…' _

she reached into her pocket, fingering the vial that was contained inside._ 'If you can't even see a chair in the way, how can you expect to get this love potion into Father's drink?'_ Annette let out a dreamy sigh. Just the thought of her fath1er put her at ease. She knew her father was one for secrets and rather cold on the outside, but she knew the inner side of him better than anyone else. The one that showed affection and unconditional love to her, whose smile would brighten any dour day…

The side that could pound her aching pussy until she was sputtering mess. 

Just the thought alone made her already shaky legs quiver more. She didn't like to indulge in these fantasies in public, but it was hard not to. These feelings she harbored had been in her for as long as she could remember. When she was younger, she just assumed that everybody felt the same way of their father's as she did. It was only after some time in the academy that she realized that her love was not the same as others. Nobody else quelled their sopping wet twats with thoughts of their father but her. Not even the new female Professor. (At least, to her knowledge…) The closest she heard was just rumors of Flayn, but the thoughts pertained to her brother and were just idle gossip.

Once she found out her and her father could never be a thing, she wanted to cry. Everything she had done in her life was to make her father closer with her, such as studying magic, prayers to the Goddess and learning to master all his hobbies. She was sure she would have to move on and find a new lover in life. But a trip to the nearby market gave her a shot. A love potion, making whoever consumed it to fall madly in love from just a drop. Her father already showed love to her, even if it was few and far between what it once was. Adding this potion into the equation was bound to make his love bubble over for her. Granted, she still hadn't found a way to get it to him without it being suspicious, but she was keen on getting it to work as soon as possible.

The thought of her Father's strong arms wrapped around her naked body as he railed her snatch like a toy made her knees weak. A shaky smile spread across her blushing face as she rubbed her thighs together, trying hard to not stick a finger down her pants. As pent up as she was, she wanted to hold off until her caverns could be explored by her Father. Annette bit her finger, shakily getting up as she made her way back to her room to brainstorm.

* * *

Gilbert stared at the pond just outside the Dining hall, watching the calm waters ripple from the wide assortment of fish underneath. He gripped a fishing pole in his hands, waiting patiently for his sign to pull. He always had a fondness for fishing, as it always put his mind at ease, as well as gave him plenty of food to support himself and family. At least, that was before he left. 

Gilbert sighed, reminiscing on the fun times he had with his wife and daughter before he left them. He was so sure that all that time away from Annette would make her heart grow cold to him, especially since his lack of contact with her. To his surprise, she still thought the world of him. Annette definitely was more mature than she was as a child, but her main personality quirks were still intact despite the years. Gilbert always loved her kind and open heart, to the point where the letters he wrote (but ultimately never sent) began to focus on her more. 

The fishing twine flickered.

Now that he thought about it, the letters began to address Annette more than his wife. The more Gilbert remembered of his time away, the more apparent it became that he missed Annette more. As the thoughts of his family crossed his mind, he felt his heart flutter every time he pictured Annette. 

The tip of the fishing rod began to jerk downward.

The image of his wife wasn't doing this for him, but Annette's adorable smile was. Just seeing her in the dining room prior brought feelings out of him. Gilbert knew how to mask emotions well, so acting authoritarian was second nature to him. However, just being around Annette tested that steely exterior he put on. With each smile his way, clumsy mistake she made, silly serenades she sung when she thought she was alone… it took Gilbert everything he could to hold back his smile. Despite how he shielded the public from his glee, he wanted to ensure that Annette would never stop showing hers. No matter the cost, he woul-

The fishing rod suddenly lurched back, the weight of what was caught on the line disappearing. Gilbert realized his absent mind lent itself to this mistake, bringing the fishing line in to inspect the damage. "Damn… Likely a big one." He muttered, seeing the cut off point in the line completely shredded. Gilbert sighed, wrapping the twine in his hand as he walked back from the wooden dock. 

* * *

The sun hung low on the horizon, signalling the ever approaching meal that was Dinner. Faculty and Students alike gathered in the Dining room, ready to stuff their faces full of whatever was prepared for them. The long tables stretched out for quite a bit, allowing space for anyone to join in should they feel hungry. Amongst the noisy students and Faculty, Gilbert sat at one of the tables, the intoxicating smell of pickled rabbit skewers wafting through the air. One of his favorites. 

Nobody sat beside him, which he assumed was due to his intimidating aura. The only one who ever sat to his side was Annette, which usually made him feel a bit better about his isolation. He liked his time alone, but whenever his daughter was at his side, he felt a much greater sense of ease than normal. 

As expected, Annette walked through the Dining room doors, planting herself beside her father and leaning her head against his arm. Gilbert felt his nerves kick up everytime she showed affection like this. "Annette, remember what we talked about." He chided. Annette sat up in an instant, looking away nervously from her father. "S-Sorry Father- Gilbert!" She said, a slight blush coming across her face._ 'Father…'_ Gilbert hated being called that. Not because he hated the title, but hearing his daughter utter those words made him… antsy? That wasn't quite it, but the feeling seemed close enough. This feeling of anxiousness put him off so much, to the point where he insisted that she call him by his title. However, just like her movements, she would stumble and mess up every now and then. As awkward as hearing the title of 'Father' was, he found a sense of satisfaction in it. Sometimes he would hope she would mess up and say father rather than his title. 

As Gilbert was lost in thought, Annette took her cup and hid it under the table. She reached into her pocket with her free hand, grabbing the potion and pouring it in. Once she was sure all of the concoction was in, she dropped the vial to the floor. She wasn't sure if this was actually going to work, but it was her best bet in her mind. She brought the cup back onto the table, placing it right beside her fathers. She hoped her sleight of hand abilities would be on par with her work ethic._ 'Here goes nothing!'_

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts, noting how Annette had changed his cup with hers. He looked to Annette. "Is there any reason why you exchanged my cup with yours?" He asked. Annette gulped, a shaky smile on her face. "I… Uh… Just… Like this cups design more!" She answered, trying to hide her nervous shaking from her father. Gilbert glanced to his new cup before looking to his old one in his daughter's hand. "They appear to be the same to me." Gilbert raised an eyebrow to Annette, who stuttered to find some excuse for the exchange. "Um… A-Are you sure? This one seems like a lighter shade than that one…" Gilbert's unflinching expression was a clear indicator that he wasn't buying it.

Annette silently panicked, almost certain that her dad would figure something was up. But to her surprise, Gilbert shrugged it off, turning back to his usual position. A wave of relief hit Annette, shortly followed by a sense of excitement. _'I-It's happening! I got it to work!'_ Annette's shaky smile became more lively, thoughts of the fun times she would be having with her father flooding her mind, with something else welling up in her loins.

As if fate was commemorating her efforts, a plate of food was placed in front of her, followed up shortly by a similar plate being placed in front of her father. Annette felt like celebrating her victory. She grabbed one of the rabbit skewers and took a hearty bite from it. While she wasn't a big fan of the food, she didn't care, as the success she felt was enough to-

Her tongue began to burn, followed shortly by her throat feeling a similar sting. Annette quickly coughed up the bite she took, spitting it onto her plate. Gilbert noticed her daughter's adverse reaction to the meal, a slight concern coming over his face. Annette began to pant as sweat began to form from her forehead. She opened her mouth, fanning the flames that she felt with her hands.

_'Ah, so that's the issue.'_ Gilbert noted. He remembered she was not one for spicy food, and it was apparent that this was no exception to that rule. Annette attempted to grab her cup, but accidentally made it tip and fall from the table, spilling at the liquid from it as the girl watched in horror. Her mouth was on fire, and she wanted some way, any way to cool it off. As Annette fanned the spice in her mouth, she spotted in the corner of her eye a cup being offered to her. She grabbed it quickly, downing everything in it. Annette noted its strange, oddly sweet taste. Weren't these cups filled with wate-

The sudden realization hit the girl like a bolt of lightning. She looked to the offeror. To her utter dismay, it was her father who offered his cup to her. "Is everything alright, Annette?" He asked. Annette felt sadness course through her body, the success she once had was now ripped from her grasp. "... I'm fine, Gilbert…" she replied, her broken spirit not lost on the knight. Gilbert watched as Annette looked to her plate, feelings of regret written all over her face. "Annette, it seems apparent to me that something is wrong. You can confide in me in what is bothering you."

Annette stayed silent, her attitude remaining cheerless. At least she was able to wash down the burning in her mouth.

Or at least, she thought she did.

That burning feeling seemed to be going further down her body, as Annette began to feel rather hot. "I-I'm fine, I just don't think my body is agreeing with the food…" as she spoke, it felt as if it took more breath to get the words out. Gilbert was a bit unsure of his daughter's health, but shook off his worry, returning to his meal. 

The crowded room's noise seemed to fade in Annette's mind as her body's heat grew. Annette gulped, sweat seeming to double down in production as the heat spread from her core, her body beginning to quiver involuntary. But that burning in her body focused on one spot in particular: her lady parts. Annette felt her nipples perk up, rubbing against the fabric of her bra. Her panties were starting to soak in quim, with Annette's breathing becoming raucous. The heat seemed to ramp up in her loins with every little movement, her panties rubbing against her clit badgering the growing neediness she felt. She looked to her hands, contemplating if she should deal with this problem here and now. Would anybody notice? The pleading in her pants told her to disregard to public, alleviate the need here and now. 

Annette knew better than to listen to the nagging feeling… so closely. Being discreet was the best choice to go with. Not only could she relieve herself, but she got to stare at her Father's rugged features as she did. Didn't seem like a bad consolation prize in the moment. Annette continually shifted in her seat, biting her bottom lip to keep her mouth closed. Her smile threatened to burst into an intense moan, her upper lip doing it's damndest to stay connected to the lower half. Annette kept a side glance to her father, as a full on stare would certainly bring attention to her actions.

There the girl sat, slowly rocking back and forth with a toothy grin dangerously close to breaking. Her face was incredibly flushed, so much so that it could pass for a Black Eagles symbol. Her vow to abstain from venturing down her nether region was becoming more noticeable, with the juices that poured forth from her twat being more than excessive. She cared not of the stain emerging in her uniform, nor that her quim began to stain the wooden stool she sat on. Her mind only had one thing in it: Father.

Annette's intent staring at her father began to shift, her side glance turning more and more into ogling. Her unsteady breath became more distinct to Gilbert as time passed, who stopped focusing on his food to peer at his daughter. In the corner of his eye, she seemed fine. Her staring was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't anything new to him. He took another bite from his skewer, licking his lips from the sauce coating his mouth.

Watching her father devour the food made that sense of longing grow in the girl. The way he feasted on that food… why couldn't he do that to her pussy? Once the idea was planted in her mind, it sprouted and grew, making the girl's imagination run wild. Instead of a skewer in her Father's hands, she imagined him holding her thighs, taking a huge helping to her nether regions with his mouth. The way his face lightened up from the deliciousness of the meal made Annette whimper, bawdy images of her father permeating her mind. He moved the skewer across his mouth, with Annette instead picturing his tongue getting a mouthful of her juices, each lick attempting to clean her vagina from the vast and endless flow of quim. Annette shuddered at the thought, drool beginning to leak from her barely contained grin. Gilbert pulled away, swallowing down the bite he took from the gourmet. A thin trail of sauce connected his mouth and the dish, with Annette's vivid imagination thinking of the sauce trail as her juices. Her legs rubbed together, making it seem as if she was uncomfortable sitting there. In reality, that couldn't be further from the truth. Gilbert went in for another bite, pushing his face into the 'girls thighs' for another helping. Annette's fingers began to dawdle down to her needy cunt absentmindedly, the fabric of her panties not enough to quell the fire in her.

The slight touch of her finger against her sopping folds was like electricity, making the girl jolt forward. She bumped the table, bringing her father's attention back on her. He looked to her, face partially messy from the skewer's sauce. His resolute face shifted to surprise the moment he looked to Annette, with his daughter's alarmed expression mirroring his own. Annette's naughty thoughts cleared the moment Gilbert stared her down, her lust quickly morphing to dread. Annette panicked, shooting up from the table. "E-Excuse me!" She squawked, her pitch heightened by her embarrassment. She removed herself from the table, her steps seeming rickety as she left the dining room. 

Gilbert stared at the door frame his daughter just excused herself from, unsure what exactly it was he saw. He held his chin, trying to understand her daughter's sudden departure. He knew her face was incredibly flushed just from a glance, that much was clear. _'Perhaps she was chilly…'_ he reasoned, noting how she trembled as she walked off. Gilbert shook his head. _'No, that seems unlikely. She just ate something rather spicy.'_ Gilbert's gaze shifted back to where Annette sat. That's when he noticed something. Where she just left was a damp spot on the open seat. Gilbert leaned in, inspecting the wet spot closer. _'Did any of the water she spilt fall on her lap? No, it all fell off the table. She didn't wet herself, did she? She's been trained to use lavatories, this should no longer be an iss-'_

From the corner of his eye, Gilbert spotted something under the table. Her cup? Gilbert went down to pick it up. Once he grabbed it, he inspected the design. It seemed… familiar. Where had he seen something like this? 

A sudden memory of a red headed merchant girl came up in his mind. He remembered perusing her wares every now and then in the town, seeing if there were any fishing bait on sale. He remembered that the girl would always try to butter him up, throwing on discounts or bargains in hopes for a sale. He never took these offers up, but remembered once where she advertised a vial similar to this. _'What did she say it was? A love potion? Sounded like nothing more than snake oil.'_ Gilbert mulled over the possibility of it being legitimate. If it was, it would mean that what was on the seat was not urine. But when could she have ingested-

**"I… Uh… Just… Like this cups design more!"**

It all suddenly clicked. Gilbert stared down the vial, his heart beginning to race. _'Did Annette… try to give this to me? That would mean she…'_ Gilbert thought it over, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He held the vial in his hand, getting up from the table to follow Annette. He had questions he needed to confront her about. Did she get this from that shopkeeper? Did she intend for him to consume this? Does she think he doesn't love her? Gilbert looked to the flooring as he contemplated, following the bits and pieces of quim that trailed behind his daughter. 

* * *

_'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'_ Annette chastised. She sat on her bed, punishing her foolish actions by digging her fingers into her swollen snatch, a small pool of her juices forming onto her bedsheets. Her pants and panties lay on the wayside as her mouth held the bottom of her uniform, allowing a bit of muffling for her singsonging, as well as giving an easier time for her other hand to play with her nipple. 

Her masturbation session may have felt wonderful, but her demeanor was morose. As her fingers adventured in her caverns, she went over her dinner mishap in her mind over and over again. _'He totally saw what I was doing… now Father probably thinks I'm some sort of freak…'_ she dug her face into her pillow, raising her hips upward as she panted. She felt ashamed for giving into temptation and alleviating her nether region, her promise to herself to wait for Father's prick fell through. _'Not like it was going to happen anyway…' she brooded, laying her cheek on her pillow_. She closed her eyes, images of her father using his hands to explore her body flooding her mind. At least in her headspace, she wouldn't lose her Father's love. 

"...F…Faphur…" she whispered, the uniform hem in her mouth helping contain her mewls. 

* * *

It didn't take long for Gilbert to find where his daughter went. The unintentional trail she left led right back to her dorm. Gilbert stared at the door, unsure if he should confront her. _'Annette… do you think that I don't love you? Or do you wish for me to be more than your father?'_ Gilbert bided his time, looking at the empty vial in his hand. He contemplated both possibilities in his mind. He hoped to the Goddess that it wasn't option one, as he very much did love Annette with all his heart. But option two… it was certainly more plausible, but by no means less contemptible. To do that with his little girl was wrong…

Yet the thought of it didn't disgust him. 

Rather, it enamoured him. To give his daughter the same treatment he once gave his wife… it had a certain allure to it. Not to mention, his time away and devotion to the goddess gave him no time for relief. Giving him a chance to finally let it all loose was tempting to be sure.

But Gilbert knew better than to give into lust. He was a man devoted to serving the Goddess. Letting himself give into such frivolous acts was something the Goddess frowned upon, especially if it was with a relative. He steeled his desires down his heart, burying them to not cloud his judgment. He walked up to Annette's door, hand hovering and ready to knock. 

"...Fah…"

His daughter's voice sounded through the wood, halting the knight for a moment. 

"...Fatherrr…"

Gilbert slowly pressed against the door. To his surprise, it wasn't locked. The knight peered inside, wanting to see if Annette was calling his name for help. 

Calling out for his help she was, but not in the way he anticipated. Gilbert watched as Annette played her lady bits like a fiddle. Her lithe body lay across the bed, with the exception of her ass. It stood high and mighty, its small size still seeming nubile for her body type. The way it shook ever so slightly was as if it was beckoning him. Gilbert stared as his daughter touched herself, moaning out for his attention. 

Annette's eyes stayed closed as she envisioned her Father towering over her, using his burly hands to run them across her body. But the burning in her body wouldn't go away. In fact, the heat she felt only grew, which in turn made her more depraved for a release. Her fingers were not cutting it, but her desperation made her keep going. 

"I-I… I can't…" she began, the uniform hem in her mouth now dangling below her chin. "...I-It's not… enough…" she dug her face into her pillow, trying to cover her next words from the ears of anyone nearby. 

"I-I NEED YOU, FATHER! I CA-CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" 

She turned over, ready to go ballistic on her swollen twat. But before she did, she opened her eyes. 

Annette and Gilbert stared at each other for a moment, both looking just as shocked as the other. The momentary gaze felt eternal to both, with Annette breaking the silence between the two.

"F-Father!?!" She stammered, thousands of lame excuses for her actions filling her mind. "I-I was… You s-see I- umm…" the girl sighed, deciding to come clean. "I… want you, Father." She avoided his gaze, looking to the floorboards. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?" 

Gilbert kept his stare at his daughter, unsure of what to do. His eyes got drawn to her fingers, which desperately tried to make her climax. Annette wanted to stop, but her fingers had a mind of its own. Gilbert cleared his throat, regaining his composure before speaking. "I believe this is yours, is it not?" He outstretched the vial towards her. Annette nodded. 

"You already know what it is, don't you?" She asked. Gilbert nodded, trying his best to not focus on her slicked up pussy waiting for something bigger. Annette took her free hand, biting down on her finger. "Ai juss… Mmmph… Ai juss wanded…" the girl's legs shook, her neediness making it hard to focus. She took her hand from her mouth and dug it deep into her snatch, her fingers fighting for space to please the tight space. 

Gilbert felt himself begin to shake. Watching her daughter being completely driven to these actions by lust… it was too much for him. The tent in his pants became noticeable, but he wasn't ready to abandon his morals. He wanted to leave and relieve himself, but he just couldn't look away. The idea of leaving became more distant as Annette became more frenzied with passion. "Haa… Haaim… I'm sorry… I ca… I can't stop… i-it's too… too much…" she panted, her thighs practically covered with her juices. Gilbert gulped as sweat began to form on his forehead, his morals being put on trial. 

'Annette…' hearing her cute pants made it hard to focus. Gilbert could feel his resistance ebbing away the longer he stayed. Yet, he wasn't totally against loitering here. Annette clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut, the heat becoming unbearable. "F-Father-! I-It… My body is so h-hot… I need help… please…" she sat on her bed, spreading her legs and moving her hands, allowing Gilbert to see her needy, puckered pussy. 

Gilbert eyed the girl for a moment, unsure if he should. Ultimately, he took a deep breath, stepped forward and closed the door behind him. Annette stared in awe at such a move, almost certain he would turn tail and run. Her sense of happiness at her father's decision was outshined by the sheer amount of lust she felt for him. Everything in her core burned, and her Father was the only one who could cure it. 

Gilbert bent over to inspect the sopping twat. He placed his hands against the girl's thighs. He was surprised by how lavish her skin felt on his fingers, as well by how much fluid seeped from her vagina. Annette gawked at the position her father was in, with the similarities to this and her imagination being incredibly close. Gilbert swallowed his doubt, deciding to help the girl with her problem. He shoved his lips against her twitching cunt, making the girl squeal in delight. But that delighted squeal turned into howling as Gilbert moved his tongue around with precision. Despite his age and lack of action, he still knew a thing or two about how to please a lady. His tongue was rather large for the tight hold, making his rustiness less noticeable. 

Annette's moans mixed in with laughter, this all being surreal to the girl. Not only was she getting the thing she craved, but her Father's abilities were better than anything she could have imagined. Her hips bucked forward, her body acting on its own. Gilbert took the hint, pulling his daughter closer to him, allowing his tongue to fill more of her cunt. 

"Hooo… Father…" she cooed, the wet appendage almost reaching her back wall. Gilbert swirled his tongue about, allowing himself to enjoy the constant flow of juices Annette had stored up. The taste was as sweet at her personality, something that didn't seem possible to Gilbert. The exquisite fluid had the knight hooked, wanting to enjoy this with all his- no, as all his next meals. The constant contracting of her walls threatened to trap his tongue in her caverns, something Gilbert wouldn't be entirely put off by. Annette clenched her hands into fists, trying to find something to grip as her womanhood got treated like a princess. Her lips pried themselves open, allowing more of the girl's wonderful voice to echo through the room. 

Each little shriek or moan emitted by Annette gave Gilbert more resolve to continue. His daughter's happiness was his first priority, something he wished he realized long ago. The knight took his hands from her thighs, wrapping them around her lower back to help bring her forward. "O-Ouuuhhh!~" she cried out, arching back from the intensity felt through her system. The heat she couldn't quash was now being easily handled by her father, something Annette wanted to repay in full. 

A sudden jolt pulsed through Annette's body, one stronger than the others. Annette felt her legs squeeze her Father's head for a moment, a clear indication to the man that he found her weak spot. Once it was discovered, a non stop assault struck it, making Annette go wild. "A-AAAH!" She squealed. The pleasure built up from abstaining, as well as trying (and failing) to climax prior was bringing Annette's level of euphoria to a new stage. Her body had no idea how to react, so it resorted to wacky things. Annette lurched back onto the bed unintentionally, while her legs flailed about. Her arms and body squirmed from the intensity passing through her. Her mind was unable to comprehend it all, making her a sputtering mess. "S-STOP, PLEASE! I-IT'S TOO MU-MU-MAAAaaa…~" 

Her begging to halt quickly stopped from the tremendous amounts of bliss stirring through her body. Her flailing legs stopped their bucking, instead wrapping tightly around her Father's head. The rush of stimuli filling the girl began to bubble over, a sure sign that her climax was close. Her attempts to tell her father failed as her words floundered about.

"I-! IT… AHH… HERE-GHHAAA!" 

Her back arched on the bed as a wave of quim poured into the knight's mouth. The girl's body shook with intensity, the euphoric feeling swaddling her brain and refusing to let up. Annette squirmed on her bed, the volume of her voice outmatching those in the church choir. Gilbert got heaps after heaps of her delectable juices to taste, which he happily gulped down. He felt her legs pulse around his head as a barrage of ministrations shot through her. Annette's toes curled as her body continued on its high, forcing the last of her breath out. Once she felt the bliss fade from her mind, she detached her legs from her Father, allowing him to come up for air. After a few deep breaths, The duo stared at each other for a moment. Annette felt an incredible happiness fill her body at the realization of what happened, noting how it was all real. Not only that, but the heat in her body was much more bearable.

But the burning she felt still lingered. A neediness was still there. Annette knew what her body craved. She was certain Father craved it as well. "Father…" she began, bringing a hand to her clit. "... It… It still burns for you…" as soon as the words left her lips, her fingers spread her folds wide open, allowing Gilbert to stare at the pristine, pink pussy awaiting his eager member. 

He stood up, removing his pants to let his cock breath. Once it was unsheathed, Annette's eyes widened at the sheer size of it. It was everything she had hoped it would be and then some. Her shaky smile went from ear to ear, drool leaking from her mouth from the sight of it. Gilbert felt a bit of confidence at her daughter's approving stare, but felt concern as well. His member would be rather massive in her twat, so it was unlikely he could fit it all in. _'Only one way to find out…'_ He mused.

He got onto the small bed, hovering over his daughter's dainty figure. Annette felt the tip of her Father's rod repeatedly poke against her vagina, the anticipation for him to put it in driving her up the wall. Gilbert kept his pace, not wanting to cause any pain and transition as smoothly as possible. Each prod to her cunt gave a bit more force than the one before it, a telltale sign that the knight was about to enter. With one slow yet forceful push, Gilbert's member slid into his daughter's tight twat. Annette's voice began to rise in pitch the more of her father she took in, eventually howling at the girth stuck in her folds. Gilbert sighed. While Annette's pussy was bigger than he expected, it still wasn't enough to hold all of his member. Due to this, he had to proceed with caution lest he cause her harm. He slowly thrusted against her body, both getting a feel for the other. Gilbert got to experience all the little ridges and intricacies that his daughter had, while Annette got to feel the shape and throbbing her Father's large prick. Gilbert rested his forehead against hers, the two staring lovingly at the other.

"Fah… Father…" she whimpered, her breath mixing with his. His slow, methodical thrusts worked wonders in her folds, her hips doing small thrusts towards his. Gilbert constantly hit the back of the girl's wall, something he was accustomed to from the time spent with his wife. The way her folds shifted about to welcome his member was a feeling he missed. Her folds consistently constricted his cock, trying to wring out his seed as effectively as possible. Annette jerked at every thrust her father did, his erection hitting her sweet spot as if it were routine. Her voice sang out, singing sweet nothings to her father. 

"Annette…" Gilbert whispered. "...Please forgive your foolish f-urgh-father… For not realizing your love sooner…" Annette shook her head. "It's oh… okay, Father… better late then never…" she leaned in to the knights ear. "...Just promise to… show me a good… good time more often…" Gilbert smiled and nodded, upping his pace against the girl. Annette jolted forward, her hands holding onto her Father's back. Despite only starting, Her legs felt like jelly. Her hips rolled against his, trying to match Gilbert's pace. Her hips one-upped her Father's, moving faster than he was. This neediness Annette showed gave Gilbert great pleasure. Her desire for him to speed up enticed him to oblige, but he kept his pace. 

"Fast… Faster!" She exclaimed, her legs attempting to lock around his back. Her Father's bulky size made that difficult to do, but she eventually got it. Her fervor for her father reached a new high as she tried to rock her body against his, taking the speed of their intercourse in her own hands. Gilbert was not about to let his daughter take the lead, deciding to oblige his daughter's demand. He pushed his upper body down for leverage, allowing him to accelerate easier. His hip thrusts now rivaled the speed of his daughter, who felt pinned under her Father's burly body. Her fingers dug into her Father's back, managing to pierce the fabric he still wore. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her delicate figure, getting to bear hug her daughter as he rammed her like an animal in heat. 

Annette felt herself going delirious, her face contorting each time Gilbert thrust into her. One thrust stood out from the others, as Gilbert accidentally pushed too far. His entire shaft shot into her womb, making the girl cry out in bliss. Her head arched back, her heavenly voice reverberating out of the dorm room. Gilbert hesitated to thrust again, unsure if what he heard was a delighted cry or a distressed one. His daughter looked up to him through teared eyes. 

"D-Do that again!" she begged, her toothy grin egging the knight on. Gilbert nodded, thrusting his full girth into the girl. Throaty groans escaped both parties, with Annette panting for her father to never stop. "FUCK ME, FATHER! FUCK ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!" With each thrust Gilbert made, he felt his balls slap against her ass, a sense of satisfaction that he never thought he could enjoy. Annette could feel the size of her father stretching outward, a noticeable bulge popping just below her stomach with each thrust. 

"FWAH… SHOH-SOH GUHH… AHH!~"

Annette couldn't formulate her intense euphoria in words, making a mess of sputtering words come forth. Gilbert brought a hand up to his daughter's head, pushing the back of it into his neck. Annette instinctively bit down, helping keep her voice down from anyone passing by. It hurt Gilbert a bit, but the amount of ecstasy running through him overrode any pain he felt. 

Gilbert could feel his limit fast approaching. He was sure by the performance his daughter was doing that she was close as well. He lifted his hips higher, pounding it into oblivion as he whispered into his daughter's ear. "You've been such a good girl, Annette. I think you deserve a reward… What say you?" 

"YESH! YESH PLEESHE!" Annette pleaded feverishly, her mouth stuck to her father's neck like glue. With that, Gilbert dove his member deep in the girl, spewing loads of his spunk into the tight hole. Annette's folds twisted his dick like a vice, forcing all he had deep into her womb. Shot after shot of her Father's seed filled the girl, pushing her body to a crescendo of euphoria. The amount of sperm unloaded in the girl was far too great for her to contain, beginning to leak out from every nook and cranny and pooling below her. She released Gilbert's neck from her mouth, howling out with a force not heard before. The desire that held Annette captive released, the heat she felt dissipating from her core. Her body writhed under the weight of her Father, the pleasure making her cling tightly to him. Gilbert followed suit, his embrace pulling the two closer, as if they were one for a moment.

It took a moment for the two to catch their breath. Once they did, Gilbert took his weight of his daughter, letting his dying erection out from his daughter's twat. As soon as he pulled out, puddles of his seed leaked down her cunt. He got off the bed, Annette weakly reaching for his arm. "Father…" she breathed. "I'm so sorry about… your neck…" Gilbert placed a hand against where she bit, certain a mark was going to be left there. "It's alright. I already have a proper excuse for something like this." Annette looked to him wide eyed, waiting to hear how he could excuse this. "I'll tell anyone who asks that… thieves in the night get rather desperate when cornered." 

Annette giggled. "Funny that I'm the thief in this situation. Especially since…" she gulped, feeling a bit nervous to say it out loud. "..You stole my heart and… my first time…" Gilbert nodded, his signature ice cold expression returning. "I thought as much." He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, giving her a genuine smile. "...And I am all the happier happy for it." 

Annette's eyes brightened at the remark, a look of relief washing over her. "You have no idea how happy that makes me…" Gilbert leaned over and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead before murmuring to her. "...I'm certain I can make you just as happy in the future…" 

Annette grinned. "Why wait?" She asked. Gilbert smirked. "Yes, I suppose there is no reason to postpone this, now is there?" Gilbert got on the bed, showering his daughter's neck with kisses.

* * *

**Earlier…**

Sitting alone in her room, a messy haired girl threaded the needle through fabric, her stitch work impeccable. She moved some stray purple hairs covering her eyes, focusing down on the patchwork she was about to complete. "Ok Bernie, you're almost done!" She complimented. "Then when you finish this, you can finish that book from the library, then it should be late enough for nobody to be in the Dining room. Then you can get a midnight snack without being hounded by ot-"

"I-I NEED YOU, FATHER! I CA-CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" 

The sudden cry made the girl shriek and jump, instinctively booking it to the other side of her dorm room. She dropped her stitch work, instead holding her chest in her hand as she stared at the wall the voice came from. It took a moment for her to realize that it was just Annette who cried out for her father, the person whose room she was right besi-

"Wait, what did she say about her Father?" The girl's curiosity got the better of her. She slowly moved to the other side of the room, her cautious approach making it take longer than most. She placed her ear against the wall, listening in on a conversation too faint to hear. She didn't hear much for a while, it all being too muffled for her to hear. She was about to take her ear from the wall when another cry came through.

"O-Ouuuhhh!~"

The girl was acute in what that moan meant. Her face burned red as she continued to listen in, enamored by the words she heard. She knew it was wrong, but it was too enticing not to listen. It was so enticing that, unbeknownst to her, her fingers ran down her uniform, rubbing her needy clit as she heard this performance. 

_'Stitch work can wait a bit…'_

* * *

**Well this certainly was an unexpected idea to be had for sure. I was able to get it out in record time, which is a plus to be sure. Please tell me what you thought, as I welcome all reviews and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monastery Merrymaking 2**

War. The unfortunate path chosen by Queen Edelgard in an attempt to overthrow the established system of the Church. Many battles were waged across Fodlan, ravaging every inch of the land and causing many hardships for its people. This fight between the Adrestian Empire and the rest of the Country was one that seemed locked in an ever constant stalemate, extending the suffering and cruelty onto the bystanders. In times like these, many clung to the past. Something to get them through the hardships of today and remind them that war wouldn't be a constant. For some, it was a cherished heirloom, a childhood toy, scriptures of the Goddess, or the close bonds they held with others. 

For Gilbert and Annette, they felt that their taboo relationship was the only thing not broken apart by the war. 

They were all they seemed to have during these trying times, so they clung to each other like there was no tomorrow. For all they knew, it very well could be. Due to the threat of this war, it was important to indulge in as much of each other as possible, as it could be their last chance. But doing so was easier said than done. They belonged to an army that needed them. One filled to the brim with people who would judge or chastise. With the many war council meetings and mandatory training exercises, getting alone time was sparse…

But not impossible. 

Each chance they got, they made the most of it.

* * *

Annette led her Father into her room once more. With how packed the Monastery was, this small space was the only private area they could truly let loose. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she practically jumped at her Father, kissing every inch of his neck. Gilbert's stony exterior melted away in an instant as his lips curled into a smile. He hated showing vulnerability, as being a knight required that no weakness be shown. But try as he might, his Daughter always found a way to break away his rigid personality with ease.

Her body pressed against her Father as their lips exchanged kisses. Gilbert wrapped his bulky arms around his Daughter's petite waist, embracing her like he was saying goodbye. He lifted the girl up, savoring each and every peck she left on his skin. 

"Fah… Father…" she muttered between smooches. Her cheeks were already red, a telltale sign for how much she wanted him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, closing what little space the two had between their faces. Just how they always liked it. 

Gilbert took a few steps back as he clung to his Daughter, hoping that his messy lip locking with her wouldn't cause him to trip. 

Annette was a constant in Gilbert's life, with her blossoming body being a necessity for him. It was incredible just how the girl developed over the years. Her personality, attire and especially her physique were something to behold. She had exchanged her uniform for a white dress that clung tightly to her figure, accentuating her features and drawing the eyes of those around her. The only other color that adorned her clothing were blue ribbons strewn about, as well as the tiny orange cape that barely passed her shoulder blades.

Her hair and bosom had grown as well, turning this once dainty girl into a full blown woman. She was almost the splitting image of her Mother. Oh, how The Goddess truly blessed Gilbert with this angel at his side. 

He laid her body down onto her bed made for one, giving one last kiss to her forehead as he pulled away. They didn't have the time to get into their usual antics, so a quick clothed session would have to suffice. They both knew as much. Gilbert quickly began to unbuckle his belt, while Annette hastily reached for her panties. She only got them down to her knees before her Father's pants fell to the floor. She paused as she eyed up the growing erection. No matter how many times she saw it, the Knight's 'lance' always had more… size to it than she last remembered. Her mouth unconsciously opened in awe, with drool threatening to drip down her chin. 

She shook off her stupor as her Father began to approach, his cock twitching as his burly body began to tower over her. She attempted to pull her panties lower as Gilbert positioned himself atop her, the bed creaking loudly as the Knight above her added his weight to it. She sloppily tried to kick it off her feet, but the thin piece of cloth refused to come loose. Their alone time couldn't have any sort of slow downs, as they were likely going to be needed at any minute now. Gilbert sighed. Deciding to not let any more of their free time be lost, he began to push his member into his Daughter. 

Annette's eyes became wide as soon as she felt it enter her. She still tried in vain to kick off the cloth holding her legs together, but the thing seemed as stubborn to leave its place like Bernadetta and her room. "W-Wait! Fa-!" She began, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Gilbert stuffed more of his shaft into his Daughter. "Fathhhheeerrrr…" Annette purred, that familiar and all too good sensation intoxicating her senses. 

Gilbert found it all somewhat comedic. His offspring's clumsy behavior would sometimes find itself partaking in their taboo actions. Last time, it was her orange cape getting stuck to a chair. The other day, the bottom of her dress caught itself between the floorboards. Despite the constant obstacles that intruded on their alone time, they were quick thinkers. They always found a way to incorporate these mistakes into their routine. When Annette snagged her cape to the chair, they used it as a prop for her to hold while Gilbert railed her backside. When her dress got stuck to the floorboards, Gilbert treated her taut throat to his manhood. 

This time would be no different.

Gilbert quickly pushed all of his girth into his Daughter, making Annette sputter incoherent words as her body writhed in pleasure. Her spastic leg movements changed their intentions. Instead of attempting to remove her panties, her heels dug themselves into the bedframe. Annette bit her bottom lip, already feeling delirious from the sudden insertion of her Father's prick. Her chest rose and dropped quickly from her irregular breathing, her body shivering in delight at the realization that, once again, she had taken all of her Father. That slow burn of pleasure quickly ramped up as Gilbert began his hip movements, starting off slow for her body to get used to it all again. 

Gilbert couldn't believe just how accustomed his Daughter's body was to taking his penis. The way her tight twat massaged his cock was something out of a dream, with her suppressed voice calling his name only adding to that feeling. "How do you feel, Annette?" He whispered. He already knew how she would answer, he just loved hearing her response.

"W-Wonderful, Father…" she breathed, her shaky hands reaching behind his back for support. Gilbert in turn held the girl's hips, his fingers just getting an appetizer of how plump her rear was. His thrusts into the girl became more controlled. He wanted to let loose and give his all, but enough experience had shown that Annette's pipes were made to be heard when they 'performed' like this. 

Keeping small bursts of pleasure running through her did have a few advantages, though. When Annette was in control of her voice, her silver tongue would be able to slip out. Those sweet words that serenaded his ears gave him great joy, as well as gave him an excuse to experiment with his pace. As if she read his mind, she brought her body closer to his, her lips just barely in reach of his ears. 

"Father…" she began, her brain churning up honeyed words to whisper his way. "...I can t-tell how much you mmm… missed me…" she added, wiggling her hips a bit as she continued. "...How much you mmMMMmissed your Daughter… your Baby GHh-Girl…" Gilbert closed his eyes as he upped his pace a bit, his child's words already working their magic on him.

"Re-Remember how innOOOooo… Innocent I used to beeee… Before you became my fuhhh… my first… my only… MMMmmmy lover…!" Annette felt her Father’s breath begin to quicken against her neck. She smiled at the feeling, knowing full well that he was enjoying her sweet nothings. It was tricky to think of what would get her Father on edge while he reamed her taut pussy, but she always found something that would get a reaction.

  
“There are sahhh… some guys in the army that w-want me, you know… C-Can you imagine how dddHH-disappointed they would be? To find ahh… out that my Father is t-the only one for me?”

  
Annette felt Gilbert begin to up his slow speed to a moderate pace, making the girl clench her teeth. “...To knnnNNNNnnn! To know that only my Father gets tuu-to enjoy my body? That my Fahhh… Father is the only wahhh… one who gets t-to make me a sp-sputtering mess?”

  
Annette felt Gilbert’s grip on her waist tighten, his fingers digging into the plump meat of her rear. Annette let out a suppressed howl, turning it into a coo as she tried to control her voice. She wished that she could go all out, to let her voice be heard, to have her Father experience just how happy he made her by the octaves her cries could hit. But she couldn’t. Much like before, she had to bury that deep down. She feared that she may never get to show the full extent of her feelings, but considering how the Goddess was kind enough for her Father to reciprocate her love, it was likely that someday soon she could.

  
Gilbert took a deep breath. Each time his prick entered his Daughter, the feeling of her velvet walls threatened to drown him in euphoria. He wanted it. He wanted to let that wonderful feeling envelop him. But one of the teachings of the Goddess was how patience was a virtue, and letting the bliss come to them both through small doses helped make the moment all the sweeter. There would be a time for carnal, ceaseless desire to guide their actions later. For now, being able to show just how much they loved each other was enough for them both. 

Annette’s attempts to use her silver tongue became harder and harder as Gilbert plowed her nether regions. Words became mush in her mouth, forcing the other ace up the girl’s sleeve. A low hum began to flow out from the girl’s pursed lips, Cluing the knight as to what was about to come.

  
“Fuh… ~Fry the food, it tastes so good… It fills up our hungry tummies…~”

  
Gilbert couldn’t help but snicker. Whenever Annette’s thoughts became scrambled in their escapades, she would sing songs from memory. Last time, she practically screamed her fabled ‘Swamp Beasties’ song as he pounded away at her rear. Gilbert was curious as to what would be sung this time. It was a pleasant surprise to hear her sing an excerpt of the song she sang for him when they met at the Goddess Tower all those years ago. Those memories of the dirty things they performed in such a holy place were still fresh in his mind. Gilbert counted his lucky stars that the Goddess didn’t smite the both of them then and there.

  
Annette’s body involuntarily shivered in delight as her Father kept pounding away at her vagina. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop her body from shaking. Each slap of skin the two made had Annette’s legs contort in some new way. Her panties helped keep her legs erratic movements somewhat tame, but even then it could only do so much. Annette’s voice would rise in pitch with each slam of her Father’s manhood in her, making her latest song quite an interesting one to hear for those that passed by.

  
“~HERE! CrEEPy cREEpy CREepity crEEP…! NOW! CreEPY crEEPy creepITY cREEp…!~”

  
Just hearing such a silly song made Gilbert up his pace, wanting to see how his Daughter would react. As soon as he did, her finger’s dug deeper into her Father’s back, with her voice reaching a new decibel as she cried out. A seemingly drunk expression overcame Annette, with giggles slipping through her goofy smile. Gilbert took his hands from her waist, wrapping them around her Daughter’s back as he put more of his weight on her. This sudden displacement caught Annette off-guard, making her loud voice quiet for a moment. Air became a bit harder to obtain, but Gilbert’s body pressing against hers helped keep her cries to a reasonable level.

  
Annette loved this feeling. The feeling of her Father on top of her, cradling her body like a child… It was a feeling she missed and hoped would never get robbed from her. She continued to let out stifled moans and cries of joy as Gilbert pounded into her. Annette’s legs bucked like a horse with each thrust her Father made. The panties around her ankles attempted to keep them from going wild, but Annette’s sporadic movements gave the small piece of cloth no chance. With each connection their nether regions made, Annette’s legs spasmed around, making the panties thin out with each hip thrust Gilbert made. “Father!” Annette cheered, repeating it like a mantra. It was as if she had forgotten all other words besides that of her lover.

  
The small room echoed with the stifled moans and cries of Annette, Giving Gilbert all the incentive he needed. He focused all his attention on pleasing his Daughter, hoping to quell her needy cries for him. He brought his face to the nape of her neck, kissing it all over as Annette dug her head against her pillow. Her restrained legs broke free from their cloth prison, with a loud rip being audible between the sound of slapping skin. Annette didn’t care for it, all that mattered right now was her Father.

  
Gilbert found his limit fast approaching. He knew he couldn’t keep this up. Luckily for him, the disheveled mess that was his Daughter was just as, if not more, close than he was. The one word Annette chanted like a spell shifted. One that enticed Gilbert more than anything.

  
“Inside! InsIDE! PLEASSSE!”

  
He knew full well what she meant. He saw no reason not to comply. Sating his Daughter’s needy desire for his seed allured him more than he wished to admit. With one final push, Gilbert thrusted as much of his manhood into his offspring as he could. Annette’s body writhed and shook in pleasure, making her passage contract rapidly on his shaft. This was the final blow that Gilbert needed. He let out all that he had saved up, depositing it all into his Daughter’s womb. Annette let out one last, drawn out guttural moan as her Father stuffed her full of his spunk. Her back arched up against Gilbert’s body, her legs squirming against the bed as the last droplets of his seed oozed out into her.

  
The two of them stayed there for a moment, catching their breaths as they stared at each other. As their heart rates slowed, Gilbert gave his Daughter a kiss on the forehead, making Annette blush. The knight pulled his cock out from his Daughter’s folds, looking down to assess just how much he had given to her. The white substance stood on the edge of her pussy, threatening to spill over and onto the white dress.

  
“Thank you, Father.” Annette said, giggling as she watched her Father’s expression harden once more. Gilbert let go of his Daughter, getting off the bed and pulling his pants back up.

  
“We should get going, Annette. The war council meeting will begin shortly.” Gilbert said, his terse tone returning once more.

  
“Right! I’m a bit messy, but I think I can hold back _ this _ mess with my-” Annette looked down at her feet, seeing the fabric she once wore now in two. “...Oh… whoops… heh heh…”

  
Gilbert sighed, getting his belt buckle readjusted. “Annette…”

  
“N-No! It’s okay! I have extra pairs! I just… need you to grab them. Otherwise, they’ll all… spill out.”

  
Gilbert shook his head, his expression softening into a smile for a moment. He certainly had an interesting Daughter, but these little quirks were what he liked about her. So long as she stayed by his side, he would have a reason to push through and keep fighting. Because he knew, someday, this war would be over.

* * *

“MY ROOM! MY SANCTUARY! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!” Bernadetta belly flopped onto her bed, relaxing as she was once again safe from the outside world. She rolled over and cuddled against her teddy bear, squeezing it tightly as she giggled to herself. Her mind raced with the possibilities she could do once again. Stitchwork, novel writing, painting… they were all so enticing to her. Just before she could decide, she heard the door of her dorm mate open. Bernadetta’s eyes lit up. “Is it that time already?” The shut-in grabbed her bed frame, pulling it away from the wall to expose a small makeshift peephole. Her smile grew as she saw two people in the room. She quickly jumped over to her cabinet and pulled open a drawer, shuffling through the various ‘toys’ she kept. She grabbed a simple phallic-shaped object out, quickly hopping back to her peephole as she pulled up her skirt. “I wonder what they’re going to do this time…”  
  


* * *

  
  
**‘Monastery Merrymaking’ was originally made to only be one chapter. However, at the request of Scrib_Eye_Steak, I was goaded into adding an additional chapter onto it. While it has been a while since I last wrote something and posted, I hope to come back swinging, as I have a whole cavalcade of ideas I want to share.**


End file.
